1. Field of The Invention
This invention relates to a method for cleaning and conditioning tape path surfaces and heads of audio and video recording equipment, and providing improvements to electrical contact surfaces with a fluid composition. This invention is about a deep surface cleaning method for video and audio recorders, VTRs, VCRs and contact surfaces of electronic connections. This invention is about removing dirt, deeply deoxidizing contact surfaces, reducing friction, polishing, increasing signal transfer, improving electrical conductivity, increasing resistance against rust and corrosion and resistance against recording tape residue attachment to heads, tape paths and electrical contact surfaces, increasing the life of the heads and contact surfaces. This invention is about a method in which the cleaning and conditioning treatment results in an improvement upon treated surfaces, by penetrating tape oxides and dirt for removal, an unexpected deep surface deoxidization, a polishing of tape path and electrical contact surfaces, and a surface friction reduction. This invention is about unexpected improvements caused by the invented treatment to video and audio recorders, VTRs, VCRs, heads, and electrical contact surfaces and improvement to electronic signal transfer, improving electrical conductivity, enhancing video and audio tape recordings, and supporting and maintaining maximum results upon video and audio recording equipment. Particular attention is noted to the enhanced video and audio signals in VTRs/VCRs after an application of this invention. This invention also relates to the efficient maintenance of other electronic parts, including electrical switches and contacts, both moving and stationary. Greatly enhanced contact efficiency is the result for circuit boards, computer boards, computer chips, connections to sockets; and electrical, video), and audio cable connections. This invention provides superior cleaning and conditioning results over other existing methods and is used for professional, industrial and consumer VTRs/VCRs, tape recorders, heads and electrical contact surfaces. Application includes a conditioning treatment to contact surfaces for cable connections, switches, PC pegs, chip pins and computer chips. This invention is about the application of single chain hydrocarbons as a safer, and non toxic chemistry, for the invented video enhancement treatment, electronics cleaner and contact surface conditioner.
2. Description of Prior Art
Video/audio tape recorders require cleaning. As recording tape is used in a video/audio tape recorder. VTR/VCR, or camcorder (hereinafter referred to as a recorder), the tape leaves behind tiny particles of dirt, oxide, and binder. As dirt and other substances cling to the components built into the tape path, the ability of the recorder to accurately record or play back a signal is significantly reduced. Dirty recorders' heads become less sensitive in reproducing the desired quality in video or audio. If the buildup of residues is allowed to remain on the recording components without attention, they can become part of the recorders' heads, drums and pins. In this case the quality of video image, and sound, will continue to diminish until the recorders' record and playback fails to produce picture or sound. In addition, it is well known that the exposed surfaces of most electrical contacts, selected from the group consisting of metallic, aluminum, solid conductive surfaces and brass are prone to attract oxygen atoms, which leads to the formation of metallic oxides on exposed metals, causing oxidation. Metal oxides are poor conductors and can build up on electronic components, such as upon recorders' heads, causing a reduction between contact surfaces required for best reproduction of tape recordings. Capstan drive pins are especially prone to oxide build up, and get bumpy and uneven, reducing recording quality. Without removal with an effective cleaner the taped results become progressively degraded. Oxidation of video recorders' drums and heads will lead to an increase in friction between the tape and recording components, reducing image quality, as well as causing premature wear on drums and heads. The recording tape will also deteriorate more rapidly from increased friction. The primary parts requiring cleaning, within the video recorders' tape path, include the drums, both stationary and spinning, the drum heads, video and audio heads, stationary heads, the capstan drive pin, rollers, and multiple guide pins. One existing method for cleaning cassette recorders is the use of a cleaning cassette. Although easy to use, this is the least effective method, because it cannot match the quality of hand-cleaning with a cleaning fluid and wipes. The cleaning cassettes cannot possibly reach all the dirty area within the tape path and does not properly clean the capstan drive pin nor other tape path areas where the cleaning cassette tape does not reach. All parts within the tape path affect the recording and playback results, thus the entire tape path needs to be cleaned. Cleaning cassettes have also been known to leave behind harmful deposits. Some can even make the recorder dirtier. The cleaning cassettes method also tends to wear out recorders early, due to friction, especially against drum heads. Of course, there is little human control with this method. This is a blind method of recorder maintenance. Many delicate recording heads, referred to as flying heads, have been broken simply because a cleaning cassette was used. Some video recorders have built-in head cleaning devices that clean by means of friction against the upper, spinning head drum. Only the upper drum, and heads contained in the upper drum, become potentially cleaned with this method. This method fails to clean the entire tape path. Some use a flicking method from a spongy roller against the drum heads for foreign materials removal. Another built in cleaning device uses a more firm, stretched material against the upper drum assembly, with electronic sensors to test the signal. This method fails to clean the entire tape path. It does not enhance the heads The effectiveness of the existing, built in, tape path cleaning device does not clean with the effectiveness of the hand cleaning method; and more so when compared to the invention cleaner and method. This is because, first, only the head drums receive the cleaning attention, and thus fails to clean all the tape path. Manual cleaning is the primary method used by the professional video production industry. Although some major manufacturers of video cassette recorders, including camcorders, supply a cleaning cassette tape with new equipment, most certified, professional servicing technicians know to open the recorder, and clean by hand. The cassette cleaning method can he useful in a head-clog emergency, during a shoot or editing session, but is not a method that will enhance the conditions of, nor increase the life of a video recorder; but rather put the video recorder at risk. Again, this can be referred to as a "blind" method because the user cannot see all that is going on. This method fails, as compared to the invention, because it is only a casual method of cleaning the recorder and takes control away from the user. Manual cleaning the tape path of VTR/VCRs is the most effective method, but when done with existing products and methods on the market, still fails to match the invention. Existing electronic cleaning fluids are used to remove dirt, tape residues and other foreign particles from tape paths. Some cleaners have been officially removed from use due to hazards to health, or are of environmental and financial concern, such as Freon.RTM.), an ingredient in some existing electronic cleaning applications, some have proven to be carcinogenic. Acetone is a quick to use cleaning solvent, but is a health risk to the user, and high risk to electronic components such as delicate electronic heads, potentially dissolving lacquer. Alcohol and/or other solvents, without oils, are used to make up most existing electronic cleaning fluids. Alcohol, in various forms, is liked by most technicians and is traditionally accepted as the safest of existing electronic contact cleaners because it is pleasant and easy to use, plus dries rapidly. The inventor has found that the use of alcohol, alone, as a cleaner for recorders and electrical contact surfaces is a cause for excellerated oxidation and corrosion. Although commonly used in the video, computer, and electronics industry, many technicians are not aware that alcohol cleaning can bring negative results to metallic surfaces. Technicians have found that after alcohol is used to clean recording heads, tape paths, and electrical contacts, a slow, but continued increased frequency in cleaning is also required. The inventor has found that one reason for the increased and needed frequency in cleaning is because the alcohol cleaner does not remove all oxidants upon treated surfaces, and leaving cleaned surfaces unprotected, and open to oxidation The unexpected invention resolves the alcohol problem, as it cleans deeper than alcohol, alone, removing oxidation and corrosives even out of reach from the alcohol cleaner, leaving treated surfaces with a protective finish, and a resistance against oxidation, corrosion, dirt attraction; including reduced friction. So if alcohol is used as an electronics cleaner, it should be followed up the invented cleaning method in order to condition and protect the cleaned surfaces. It has been well known that alcohol causes hardening and cracking of rubber rollers, such as capstan pinch rollers used in VTRs/VCRs and all known tape recorders. This is resolved with the invention, as the invented treatment is safe for use on rubber, and lightly cleans and conditions rubber, increasing it's life; making it useful for cleaning and conditioning VTR/VCR pinch rollers. Dropouts in video, plus video noise, identified as intermittent lines and little spots on the video screen during a video tape playback, can temporarily be resolved with a thorough cleaning of heads and tape path. The invented cleaner reduces video drop out and video noise better than existing cleaners, causing an enhanced, clearer video image. Video image enhancement is particularly noticeable in VHS recordings made on VTR I VCRs treated and condition with the invented treatment, as video noise is inherent to the VHS format. Noise reducing circuitry has existed, and continues to be developed, but existing noise reducing circuitry is limited to the single electronic system it is installed in. The invented cleaner, conditioner, is readily applied to any and all existing recorders, providing opportunity for entire studios of recorders, and related electronic equipment to be cleaned and conditioned. Audio tape recorders also need maintenance cleaning. There are some impressive cleaners, of which few are environmentally safe, that clean well, but do not resolve all the tape path problems, nor do they enhance electronic heads. Most cleaners have done what the basic intention of cleaners is for, which is to clean; but conventional cleaners fail to remove deeply embedded corrosive oxidants that are hidden in the surface of electronic heads, drums, and metallic parts that touch the tape during a recording and playback of a tape. They temporarily reduce friction at the tape path. Friction causes heat and begins to wear down both the tape and the tape path surfaces It is known that video and audio recorders that are cleaned routinely last longer than those that ate not cleaned. Existing cleaners are helpful, temporarily, but again oxidation begins it's work. In addition to recording equipment maintenance, the cleaning of video and audio cable connections bring improved signal results. Signal loss occurs most often at cable connections. A non-corrosive, and environmentally safe electronics cleaner is a desirable and useful item. The instant invention brings resolve to this need.